Blessed Be My Kingdom
by NeutralShooter
Summary: A war between the Kingdom of Man and the Kingdom of Angels has raged for longer than most remember so in order to bring about a new era of peace Michael sends two of his brothers to be married to the Princes of the other kingdom. But will their unions truly bring peace amongst their people or more bloodshed instead? (Destiel Sabriel AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay so just a few things before we get to the story. I've never done a AU like this before so please help me out and leave me a review just letting me know how I'm doing and/or what you think should happen next. **

* * *

Gabriel paced the hall outside the throne room nervously as his eldest brother and king decided his fate. His large gold wings were messy from his constant fluttering and his hair nearly as disarrayed. Finally, Michael opened the door frowning at his brother's appearance as Gabriel looked at him worriedly.

"You look a mess brother. That is no way a prince of our kingdom should appear." He berated but Gabriel gave him no mind.

"So what's it going to be? Did he agree to your terms? Brother, please don't leave me to worry about my fate any longer. Am I leaving?" Gabriel asked at rapid fire. Michael put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders and gave Gabriel a sad smile while nodding.

"You are to be wed to Prince Samuel in two weeks in their kingdom to bridge the gap between our kingdoms and stop the warring between us, but... I also had to agree to another wedding. Castiel will be joining you to be wed to Prince Dean when he comes of age. You are both bringing great honor to our kingdom and I will miss you dearly. Take care of Castiel brother." Michael said and Gabriel straightened and nodded knowing it was his duty to the kingdom to follow through with this, plus it had been his idea in the first place. A marriage would bind the kingdoms bringing peace between them and Gabriel had been the only son from their father's first marriage that hadn't already been married. Luckily angels were able to get pregnant despite their gender and therefore he was suitable to marry one of King John's sons and still provide an heir for their throne. Castiel was Gabriel's half brother but his mother had been a noble born and therefore he was still considered a high blood unlike their sister Anna whose mother had been a poor farm woman. Their father had been know for fathering many children.

"Thank you. I'll go and pack my belongings. I'll miss you too Mikey." Gabriel said hugging Michael tightly despite the fact it wasn't proper causing Michael to laugh and hug him back.

"Write often. Life will be much less fun without you here Gabey." Michael admitted before giving the smaller golden haired angel a shove. "Go before I get Raphael to help you pack." He ordered and Gabriel chuckled at the thought of his OCD brother trying to help him, of all angels, pack.

"What do you mean I marrying him! Dad he's a he and I'm not gay!" Dean shouted as his father them the news of the up coming marriages. Sam accepted the fact with silent disapproval but Dean had lost it, though it was usually the other way around for them.

"They are different then us. Castiel is know throughout their kingdom as a kind and handsome angel as well as one of their most skilled warriors. He is also versed in many languages and extremely smart. He will make a fine mate for you Dean and my word has already been given. You will be marrying him once he is of age. Sam is marrying Prince Gabriel next month and your marriage will happen in December." John ordered his son and Dean balled his fists before huffing and leaving. Sam watched his brother before sighing and looking at his father.

"What is Prince Gabriel like?" Sam asked finally curious about the angel he would be spending the rest of his life with and John looked at his younger son tiredly.

"From what King Michael has told me his youngest full brother is extremely knowledgeable in a great many subjects and languages and he is a very skilled fighter and general. His is also musical and enjoys the arts. Please Sam try to be an example for your brother and accept Gabriel. It's harder on them coming to our home land to live among strangers, many of which feel bitterly for them due to the wars, than it is for the two of you. Gabriel and Castiel will be arriving tonight and there will be a feast to honor and welcome them to our kingdom. I expect you and your brother will be on nothing less than your best behavior and will make them both feel accepted here." John said before leaving Sam to ponder about his future husband and brother-in-law alone while he made arrangements for them.

Gabriel was nervous but tried to keep himself under control. He was dressed in a white tunic with gold designs along the edges and a golden sun in the center and a pair of white pants to match. His hair had been slicked back so only a few unruly pieces fell onto his forehead. He looked over at where Castiel was sitting across from him looking completely calm as if their whole lives weren't about to change.

"How are you so calm about all this Cassy?" He asked and Castiel gave Gabriel a smile at the nickname. Gabriel and him had always been close and it was comforting they would have each other through everything.

"Our paths have been chosen Gabriel and there is nothing we can do to change them at this point. I will no waste my time worrying over something inevitable. Either Dean will like me or he won't. We will still be married so, while things will be better if we get along, there is no use in me fretting. I know Samuel and you will get along as long as you try to contain your urge to mess with people. I have heard he is very kind and beloved among his people." Castiel told his older brother comfortingly and Gabriel gave him a semi smile.

"I'm not going to change who I am for someone I've never met. As you said either he will or won't like me. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm more nervous about having to have children. In our kingdom there were enough of us so we weren't all required to have children but here Sam and Dean are the only heirs and they are both going to become kings and need children of their own due to the joint rule King John told Michael about. I don't think I'll be a good parent." He admitted as the carriage pulled into the courtyard of the huge castle that was going to be their home. Castiel stood straightening his own tunic that looked exactly like Gabriel's except it had blue designs instead of gold.

"You will be a great parent when the time comes Gabriel. Let's go." He said and Gabriel took a deep breath following his brother out to the beginning of their new lives.

Sam and Dean watched the angels arrive from a window upstairs before Dean turned away pacing as he had been doing since he left the throne room.

"Give him a chance Dean. He's young and might be panicking just as much as you are, plus you know nothing about him. Maybe you two are soul mates. Remember how Adam and Kevin ended up being soul mates even though they hated each other at first? Now they are happily married and they even adopted a child. Castiel can have children just like a woman can and he does look pretty though Gabriel beats him hands down. I forgot how beautiful angels are and Gabriel's wings suit him so nicely. At least we don't have to worry about them being ugly. Come on we need to go introduce ourselves." Sam said forcing Dean to follow him downstairs to meet their future partners.

Gabriel bit his lip as he saw the two princes come down a staircase recognizing them from descriptions.

"Hello I'm Sam and this jerk is my older brother Dean. Please don't mind him he's really much nicer than this." Sam introduced and Gabriel and Castiel both bowed in respect causing Sam and Dean to blush a bit.

"I'm Gabriel and this is Castiel. It's an honor to meet you both." Gabriel said formally while Dean caught Castiel's eyes thinking he's never seen anything so blue before before frowning and turning away as if uninterested causing Castiel to frown in turn feeling less hopeful than he had in the beginning. Sam however made no move to hide as he examined Gabriel causing the shorter angel to blush especially when Sam smiled at him.

"Your wings are beautiful and I like the way they match your eyes." He complimented honestly while offering Gabriel his arm which the archangel accepted immediately. Castiel followed after them remembering what he had told Gabriel. Their fates were set, no matter how much Castiel wanted to stare into Dean's emerald green eyes again.

"Thank you. I can't say I'm not impressed by you either seeing as I've always had a thing for taller men." Gabriel teased before remembering he wasn't supposed to speak out of turn but Sam's laugh eased his worry.

"I'll take you and Castiel to your rooms so you can get refreshed for tonight since m brother is being pig headed. I promise you Castiel he's just having trouble because he's never been with a man before and it's scaring him. Please forgive his behavior." Sam told them both and Gabriel relaxed thinking marrying the giant prince might not be so bad. Castiel smiled happy that his brother's future mate seemed so kind.

"Of course. I forget that your people often chose their mates based off sex. I do not mind and please do not burden yourself with me. I'm sure one of the guards here can escort me to my room so you and Gabriel can get to know one another. I'll see you tonight." Castiel said bowing as one on the guards lead him away. Sam tuned back to Gabriel feeling slightly nervous now they were alone.

"So I've been told next to nothing about you and I'm sure you'd like to know a bit more about me..." Sam started as he lead Gabriel toward the gardens.

Castiel examined himself in the mirror in his room, wondering if perhaps Dean would feel better should he take a female form. Angel's were not limited to race and could shift between male or female at will but most identified as one sex or the other and Castiel had always felt more comfortable as a male but relationships often required compromise. Letting his form switch over to that of a female Castiel examined himself again. He was curvy with long black hair and delicate features. Using his grace to fix his outfit to fit his new form. He waited to be summoned to the feast.

Dean bit his lip feeling bad about the way he had treated Castiel. The angel didn't deserve to suffer just because he wasn't Dean's first choice and those eyes... Hell Dean could probably stare in them for hours and not get tired of that color. He made up his mind and left in search of the angel to to find his brother making out with Gabriel in the gardens. "Hey! You two need to keep it in your pants, at least until your married, sheesh. Talk about PDA." H said causing both of them to jump about a foot apart and blush crimson. Sam glared.

"What do you want jerk?" He demanded angry about getting caught even though he and Gabriel were supposed to be married soon anyway.

"Where'd Cas go bitch? I wanna apologize to him for being an ass. It's not his fault he's a dude." Dean said causing Gabriel to cough and Dean's eyes to snap to him.

"What?" Dean asked while Gabriel averted his gaze to a nearby bush.

"Angels don't have a gender, we choose one ourselves, so technically it is his fault he's a guy but..." Gabriel trailed off as Castiel walked over biting his lip shyly.

"Hello Dean." He said and Dean spun around his jaw dropping at the angel's new look. She was beautiful, something straight from his dreams. Her black hair fell loosely to her waist and her eyes were framed by thick black lashes as she stared innocently at him. Her pale skin looked soft. The only thing that was still the same was the color of his eyes and the shimmering blue-black wings that folded carefully against his back.

"You're drooling Dean." Sam teased his brother scooting closer to Gabriel so he could wrap an arm around the angel.

"I thought you may prefer this form better after Samuel said that my preference of a male body was bothering you and I really wish for us to get along if we are going to live our lives out together." Castiel explained and Dean snapped out of the trance smiling softly at the angel.

"Go back to the way you were before Cas. I'd rather you be comfortable and I was being a snobbish ass. Though I have to admit, you make one hot chick." Dean told the angel and Castiel complied smiling at the nickname as he remembered Gabriel saying nicknames were a sign of affection soon looking like himself again.

"Thank you Dean." He said kindly and Dean smiled.

"Come on or we're going to be late for the feast and our dad will throw a fit. We can talk, or in their case snog, more later." Dean teased causing Sam and Gabriel to blush again while Castiel nodded and they all went to the main hall to present their future partners to their people.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! It's like getting early birthday presents! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel fidgeted nervously as they were presented to the people of their new home at the feast. He could see the Castiel was worried as well. Many people here hated angels and there was no saying what might go wrong. It was obvious by the number of guards King John was planning a backlash.

"Now it is my honor to announce that my sons Prince Dean and Prince Samuel have agreed to wed to suitable young... mates." He announced his pause to search for words barely audible. Gabriel took a deep breath as he and Sam walked out after Dean and Cas and both couples stood on either side of John. The whole of the ballroom went silent as they stared at the two angels who stood with their wings folded but showing. It was extremely nerve wracking and Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand kindly while he wished John would talk again and break the awkward silence. John seemed to sense Gabriel's thoughts and cleared his throat and all of a sudden there was a roar of excitement everyone seeming torn on whether this was awful or wonderful.

"If I may..." John said loudly and it quieted a bit.

"This has already been decided and it will happen. Prince Gabriel is the fourth born son of King Chuck before he passed. He is ranked as an archangel among their people and will be a fitful husband to my son Prince Samuel. Prince Castiel was a general in their army and though not currently of wedding age will be marrying Prince Dean when he is. Thus they are both my kin and any attack against them is an attack against me." He announced before dismissing everyone to eat and Gabriel sighed feeling too sick to eat the food, instead pushing it around his plate.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Sam asked worried about the seeming peppy archangel. So far, from what he saw, Gabriel was a happy person and seeing the angel looking so morose made Sam upset. It didn't suit him the way his lopsided smile did.

"Huh? Yeah, fine." Gabriel said looking up briefly before returning to his food thinking. Angels were very versatile beings. They were made to adapt, being able to change their gender, appearance, and other physical traits to survive. But when it came to their personalities and emotions angels were pretty much set in stone from the day they are born. Gabriel had been told he had a smirk on his face since he was born and that the word troublemaker was imprinted on his soul. Castiel had always been the quiet calculating type. He was studious and proper while Gabriel was wild and carefree. Those traits were ingrained deeply in them but Gabriel was starting to realize that humans were nearly the exact opposite. Their moods and personalities changed like colors on a spectrum and unless he and Castiel could keep up they might end up lost.

"Please Gabriel. You're not smiling anymore and I like your smile. Tell me what's wrong." Sam said softly and Gabriel looked up at him and sighed.

"Cas and I are going to have to fit in with your people if we want to be accepted and I'm just scared of if we can." He admitted. Sam smiled glad Gabriel was being open with him.

"I'd rather you didn't. Gabriel you are something wonderful and I wouldn't have you change for anything. What you should do is show off how being an angel is a special thing bit doesn't stop you from being a person. Because we're both people and that's what we're trying to prove here." Sam explained softly causing a tiny smile to grace Gabriel's features.

"Thanks Sammy." Gabriel said before blushing at the nickname which made Sam laugh.

"Dean calls me that sometimes." Sam admitted and Gabriel's smile grew.

"It suits you." He said and they began to chat happily together as they ate Gabriel's eyes lighting up when dessert was brought out and he grabbed one of everything saying that angel food didn't include a lot of sweets and he loved them like crazy. On the other side of the table things were more tense with Dean and Cas neither one knowing how to approach the other.

"So, uh, you like the food?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded quietly poking at it with his fork.

"Food it not required for angels to survive so I don't really eat." Castiel replied looking at the plate.

"Oh, well really like pie." He admitted starting to smile thinking of getting a piece for Castiel so he could try it and maybe they could have something in common.

"It's okay." Castiel commented softly before Dean could offer and they lapped back into awkward silence until it was long enough and they were excused both going to their own rooms worried about what they were going to do.

Sam walked Gabriel back to his room both of them sharing stories and laughing happily until Gabriel absolutely had to get some sleep.

"I'm glad we get along so well. I was so scared I'd get someone like your brother. No offense." Gabriel said and Sam laughed.

"None taken. Yeah, I was worried you'd be a stick in the mud but I think this will work out well. Goodnight Gabriel." Sam said kissing Gabriel's cheek before turning.

"Goodnight Sammy." Gabriel replied before going in his room smiling and flopping on his bed looking forward to getting to know Sam even better.

* * *

**Please review. The more reviews the faster I update...**


End file.
